


Fantasy

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is so pure, Brief addiction mention, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, alcohol use, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You act out Aziraphale's drunken fantasy.





	Fantasy

“[Y/N], why is it that you never drink with us?” Aziraphale asked while he was nursing his seventh glass of wine. Crowley was snoozing on the couch. His lengthy body was all sprawled out.

You looked up from the sketchbook you were doodling in. Looking back down, you continued making marks with your pencil. “Addiction runs in my family,” you said simply. To you, it wasn’t a big deal. It was just something you were conscious of and took steps to prevent it from happening. “Every generation has at least someone that’s addicted to something – alcohol, cigarettes, heroin, the likes. I just don’t want to risk it, you know?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale mumbled to himself. He looked at the glass of wine and placed it on the table. “Does it make you…uncomfort…Uncomtable…feel bad being near us when we drink?”

You looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “No? It’s not like you’re horrible people when you’re drunk. You just become stupid is all. Besides, I already know the alcohol can’t really hurt the pair of you. If it did, then I’d be uncomfortable.”

Aziraphale bobbed his head up and down. “Well, I’m glad you’re with us. Being smart and healthy.” He leaned over and pat the top of your head as though you were a dog. “Good, [Y/N].”

You laughed lightly. “Thanks, Aziraphale.”

“I like how you say my name. Aziraphale!” he said it as though he was trying to impersonate you, but it only came out as his typical drunk voice. “Say it again!”

“Uh…Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale grinned and clapped his hands together. “Oh, I know! I’ve always fantasized this.” He stopped for a moment and hiccupped. “Pr-pretend I’m a spy! And you were ca-captured by the enemy!”

“Who’s the enemy?” You were becoming more amused by his drunk self.

Aziraphale looked around the shop and pointed to Crowley who was completely unconscious and possibly drooling. “He is! The snake! He has captured you! And it up to me to save you from him!”Aziraphale stood from his seat and grabbed your hand. You allowed him to lead you to Crowley. Aziraphale had you sit down. He then draped Crowley’s limp arm around your shoulders. Aziraphale went back to his seat was and motioned for you to say or do something.

“Oh woe is me! Can’t anyone save me from this demon?” you cried quietly as to not wake up Crowley. For extra effect, you placed the back of your hand up to your forehead.

“Good!” Aziraphale cheered and stumbled ever so slightly. “Do not fear! For I, Aziraphale, shall save you!” He tried to pose like a hero, but ended up knocking over a pile of books. “Oh dear.” You giggled lightly at his clumsiness. Aziraphale quickly made his way over to you and flung Crowley arm off of you.

“Huh, wha--?” Crowley opened his eyes and looked up at Aziraphale towering over him. “Wha’s going on?”

“Stand back foul fiend!” Aziraphale commanded. He took a hold of your hand and pulled you up so you were pressed up against him. He placed his arm around your waist. “You cannot have them, demon!”

“Oh,” Crowley narrowed his eyes after realizing what was going on. He laid back down and waved at you. “How dare you take them from me?” He yawned as he started to succumb from sleep once more. “Now kiss or whatever you said was in your fantasy.”

You lit up a bright red at Crowley’s words. “Oh yes, the kiss!” Aziraphale said with excitement.

“Oh dear,” you muttered and looked up at the angel who was grinning brightly. “Aziraphale?”

“Yes, [Y/N]?” he looked down at you with a soft, yet drunk gaze.

“I don’t kiss people when they’re drunk, I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, that makes sense! I shall sober up!” He winced as the alcohol started to leave his system. You watched in embarrassment, realizing that he would figure out what he did in his drunken haze. “Oh no.” There it was. He looked at you with shock. “[Y/N], I’m sorry!” His face was a violent red.

“It’s okay, you were just drunk is all. It was just the alcohol that made you come up with that.” You waved him off but realized his arm was still around his waist.

Aziraphale bit his lip and a sort of guilty expression was on his face. “I’m afraid it wasn’t something I came up whilst drunk.” He swallowed down his anxiety. “I-in fact, Crowley was right about it ending in a kiss.” His cheeks were so hot, he could have sworn it was from a Hellfire.

“O-oh,” you chuckled lightly to ease your nerves. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be to save someone one day.”

“I-it’s not just someone, [Y/N].” Aziraphale moved a strand of hair out of your face. “It’s you.”

You looked up at him with a smile. “Then, what are you waiting for? Kiss me.”

Aziraphale laughed lightly and leaned down so his lips brushed into yours. You rolled your eyes at his shyness and pulled him closer.

He eventually pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. “I’ll always be there to save you, [Y/N].”


End file.
